


Watching You (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Voyeurism, misuse of Legilimency for sex-video purposes, teacher/student lust
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 摘要：“我正盯着你呢。”“我早就看到你偷瞄他的样子了。” Lupin冰冷的字句伴着灼热的呼吸，让Snape脖子后面汗毛倒竖。“这是错的，你这年纪，你的位置，居然会那样看一个学生。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/111977
Kudos: 5





	Watching You (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105068) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Paring：  
> 在这篇同人的现实世界中，是Snape/Lupin，Harry/Draco，在这篇同人的幻想世界中，是Snape/Harry，Remus/Draco
> 
> 警告：  
> AU，师生不正当关系，偷窥，摄神取念的非法应用即回放性爱录像……
> 
> 弃权：  
> 我不相信老师会真去侵犯他们的学生，严肃地，因为这违法，我明白。不过毕竟它是小说，无所谓人物的年纪，因为他们都不是真实的。当然了JKR拥有一切。

**春梦**

Title: Watching You

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing:

Let's see… In (fictional) reality: Snape/Lupin and Harry/Draco. In (fictional) fantasy: Snape/Harry and Remus/Draco. Whee!

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: ~3,500

**Warnings** :

AU, teacher/student lust, voyeurism, misuse of Legilimency for sex-video purposes…

**Disclaimer:**

I don't believe teachers should fuck their students. Seriously. It's illegal. I understand that. This is fiction. Also, it kind of doesn't matter how old everyone is, because these characters are _not real_. Also, Rowling owns the not-real characters here, and would never make them not-really do this, alas.  
  


**Summary** :

_"I've been watching you. I've seen the way you look at him," said Lupin, his breath hot on the back of Snape's neck. "It's not right, a man your age, and in your position, looking at a student that way."_  
  


**Notes** :

I don't usually write much cross-gen, but I couldn't help it this week. LJ made me do it. This one's for you, LJ! Fuck you! Cross-posted at [**daily_deviant**](http://browse.vviinnzz.com/index.php?q=aHR0cDovL2NvbW11bml0eS5saXZlam91cm5hbC5jb20vZGFpbHlfZGV2aWFudC8%3D) because it vaguely fits this month's AU theme, by virtue of Lupin being Head of Gryffindor House. Even though that pretty much doesn't matter, because this story has no plot. :) Also, sure, let's say it's vaguely for the [**100quills**](http://browse.vviinnzz.com/index.php?q=aHR0cDovL2NvbW11bml0eS5saXZlam91cm5hbC5jb20vMTAwcXVpbGxzLw%3D%3D) prompt #39: _Never_. The rest of my table is [here](http://browse.vviinnzz.com/index.php?q=aHR0cDovL3NuZWd1cm9jaGthLWxlZS5saXZlam91cm5hbC5jb20vOTkzMjMuaHRtbA%3D%3D).

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/watchingyou.html>

授权：

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

~Snegurochka

Paring：

在这篇同人的现实世界中，是Snape/Lupin，Harry/Draco，在这篇同人的幻想世界中，是Snape/Harry，Remus/Draco

警告：

AU，师生不正当关系，偷窥，摄神取念的非法应用即回放性爱录像……

弃权：

我不相信老师会真去侵犯他们的学生，严肃地，因为这违法，我明白。不过毕竟它是小说，无所谓人物的年纪，因为他们都 _不是真实_ 的。当然了JKR拥有一切。

摘要：

_“我正盯着你呢。”“我早就看到你偷瞄他的样子了。” Lupin_ _冰冷的字句伴着灼热的呼吸，让Snape_ _脖子后面汗毛倒竖。“这是错的，你这年纪，你的位置，居然会那样看一个学生。”_

某鱼注：

不少不算粗的粗口= =

以及，这是Lee的Snupin 100 Quills之一，对应#39 Never

我说过，只要她接着写，我就会翻译下去。

**=== Watching You** **春梦 ===**

“我正盯着你呢。”

冰冷的字句伴着灼热的呼吸，让Snape脖子后面汗毛倒竖。男人浑身僵硬，一只手抓着酒瓶子，慢慢挺直脊背，退出柜橱。

“我早就看到你偷瞄他的样子了。”

Snape眯起眼睛，狠狠攥住酒瓶，深一口气，然后猛地转身。

“这是错的，你这年纪，你的位置，居然会那样看一个学生。”

魔药教授不由自主舔了舔下唇，“我可不知道你以为自己看到了什么，Lupin。”

冷不丁，一拳闪至眼前，在他反应过来之前就掐住Snape的喉咙。“干脆说白了吧，他妈妈不会和你睡，当然他也不会。”手指紧紧捏住男人的下巴，空气的缺失渐渐让他脸色发紫。“他是 _我_ 学院的，所以要按照我的规矩。我不管你罚多少劳动服务（discipline thing）；只要你因为他搞砸了药剂，多给他一次留堂，就要问过 _我_ 才行。”邪恶地用力一推，Lupin松开Snape，甩了甩手，然后抬起眼睛怒视魔药教授。“他父亲可真没看错你，他教父也同样正确。你这恶心的老混蛋。”

褐发男人昂首挺胸走出Snape的办公室，怒火还在烈烈燃烧，而Snape静静等他走远三步，第四步，然后才开口。“不过我猜，Gryffindor的新任院长，带着无数伟大 _荣耀_ 和 _勇气_ 的著名巫师，肯定很清楚那次石块砸碎玻璃的事件，还有别的其他？”故意顿一下，清清嗓子，他继续，“我会非常高兴地给Lucius写信，一五一十告诉他他的小儿子都得到了哪些变形学方面的额外辅导。”魔药教授亮出底牌。

Lupin急刹车，一只手死死握着门把。

“Ah，”Snape不声不响来到他身后，直到两人的长袍蹭在一处，咬着Lupin的耳朵轻轻吹气。“你瞧瞧，真正无辜的人绝对会径直走出去。”

“我没什么好隐瞒的，”Lupin静静反驳，低着头，眼睛依旧盯住门把。“只是Draco自从他母亲去世后，就对Black家的亲戚很好奇而已。我对他们有些了解——Sirius，Andromeda还有Tonks。”他艰难吞咽一口，“那孩子问我关于这些的事情。”

短暂的沉默荡漾在两人之间，随即Snape重新开口。“我明白，Potter也一样，”他慢慢地说，“没错，他想听他母亲的故事都快想疯了——她是怎样的女孩子之类，你知道。所以才来问我。”

终于Lupin转过身，背靠门板。他双眉紧蹙，仔细端详Snape，嘴唇微张。寂静再度升起，那么沉重地阻隔了两人，只留下四目相对，双方都把手慢慢伸向魔杖。

Snape更快一点，只有那么一丁点儿。

“ _摄神取念（_ _Legilimens_ _）_!”

Lupin几乎没有时间诅咒，就被死死钉在门上，Snape的魔杖抵在他咽喉，墨黑的双瞳深深凝视他直至贯穿灵魂。魔药教授不费吹灰之力就找到了目标，轻而易举将那幻想从Lupin脑海中揪了出来，毫不留情铺展在两人面前，始终以魔杖相逼，强迫Lupin和他一起看。

变形学教室空空荡荡，只有Lupin安静地坐在办公桌后，羽毛笔缓缓略过一份羊皮纸，专心致志批改作业，间或因为思考而微微皱眉。

“Lupin教授，”一个轻细的声音从门外传来，“到我留堂的时间了么？”

自Lupin脑海深处的角落里，他们两人都看到了Draco不紧不慢踱过课桌间空出的走道，一路上扯松了领带，解开了衬衫。男孩的头发滑落眼前，每迈出一步都看似不经意地扭着屁股，当Draco湿润的舌头在唇间若隐若现时，两个旁观者谁也没忍住，轻叹一声。

“我没——不，别在今天。那是——你今天已经留过堂了么？”Lupin有些结结巴巴，嗓子好像被什么堵住了，慌忙用力哽下去，羽毛笔也掉在桌上。“我不觉得——”

Draco在办公桌正前方停下，美好的唇瓣撅得老高。“但是先生，”他说，“我今天在课堂上实在太不像话了，难道你不记得了？”

Lupin又吞咽一口。

慢慢拽着领带的一端，Draco终于完全松开它，也彻底解开了衬衣的纽扣，任那银绿相间的织物袒露出自己光裸的胸膛。一根手指勾住衣服边缘，用让人疼痛的缓慢动作将之全部拉下，另一根手指从锁骨慵懒地滑至肚脐，男孩毫不掩饰，认真凝视Lupin。“Pansy问过我，为什么不论何时只要我看着你，都会去咬笔杆，我觉得最好还是不要把我脑子里想的画面告诉她为妙。”男孩绕过桌台，直接来到Lupin面前，微笑着看他的教授拼命想要向后挪动椅子。

“没错，是的，我现在想起来了。那个……这么做真是相当下流……一根羽毛笔插在……Malfoy先生，你在做 _什么_ ？”

不过Draco并未回答，狡黠一笑，男孩双膝跪地，把Lupin的长袍拉到一旁，伸手解开男人的皮带，下一瞬间释放出他那雄伟的，半勃起的阴茎。

“哦，上帝啊，不行，我真的不认为——也就是说——Malfoy先生！”

“Shh，”Draco咕哝，分开双唇，将Lupin整个纳入口中。在Lupin的脑海边缘，他和Snape怔怔看着这份幻想一点点展现开来，毫无遮拦：每一次Lupin半推半就地抵抗，Draco都只是更加卖力，深深含进Lupin的性器，温润包裹他的同时发出小小的呻吟，唇瓣艳丽丰满，双颊绯红，苍白的胸膛就在眼前。铂金色发丝滑过眼睑，契合他后退的动作变得更加凌乱，随着一声深深的嘶吼，Lupin彻底屈服了，一只手揪紧Draco脑后的金发，用力再用力向下，狠狠操着他那完美的，Malfoy家的嘴，略作停留只是为了让男孩不至于窒息。

藏身于Lupin脑海中，他和Snape亲眼见证这幻想，亲眼见证自己紧闭双眼，在高潮来临的那一刻重重跌在座椅上，搂着Draco后颈的手纠结到指节发白，而男孩则一声不响，默默喝下他的每一滴精华。

有些上气不接下气，Snape挥挥魔杖脱离开去，中断连接，一步步后退远离Lupin的同时用力揉了揉前额。

Lupin丧气地靠在门上，脸色惨白，浑身发颤。

“这没发生过，”终于Snape缓过来，垂下手臂，Lupin摇摇头。“那么是不是 _曾经_ 有任何类似的事情发生过？”

再一次，Lupin摇头否认。

“但是你很期待这个，”Snape啐了一口，挺直身子，以一种精神上的王者之姿压迫Lupin。“你居然有脸说 _我_ 是个恶心的老混蛋。”

这句话似乎又激怒了Lupin，男人扭过脸，“有些东西是胡编，而有些却是真实的。”他恶狠狠咬牙，“倘若那孩子这副样子来找我，我 _绝不会_ 碰他一根手指头。他才16岁，看在上帝的份儿上！但是 _你_ ，”褐发巫师重新站直，一步步逼近Snape，“你没有三番五次想让Harry跪在你面前，是不是？你罚他留堂，就是要看看怎么让他毫无抵抗地弯在你桌子上，敢否认么？你这他妈狼子野心的家伙，Snape，”他也啐了一口，“你像个掠食动物一样跟着他母亲，现在又对他这么做了。”

“不许提起她！”Snape骤然爆发，一把推开Lupin。“你根本什么都不知道，Lupin， _什么都不知道_ 。而且，你当然不像自己以为的那样了解 _她_ 。”

“你觉得你还知道什么？”Lupin毫不示弱地吼回去，再度栖身向前。“究竟是 _什么_ ？是不是她上过你？”距离Snape的脸只有几英寸，男人停住，“就在你那他妈的 _春梦_ 里吧。”

“我清清楚楚明白她的感受，”Snape情绪沸腾了，呼吸重重砸在Lupin脸上，“我见过她熟睡的样子，而且我还知道她醒来以后凝视我的样子。我 _什么_ 都知道。”

有那么一会儿，Lupin似乎哑口无言，惊讶地张大嘴巴，“你在撒谎。”

“还有别的呐，想知道么？”Snape完全无视Lupin，继续历数，“我看到的可远远不止她的眼睛。他的皮肤也和她一样，后背的轮廓线条，大腿上肌理的起伏。”Snape舔舔嘴唇，呼吸有点儿急促，眉梢渐渐聚起了汗珠。“他可能遗传了父亲的姿态，不过 _走_ 起路来绝对是她，每一步都不差，还有她的手指，她的——”

“你是不是从没碰过那个男孩儿？”Lupin咆哮，食指猛戳Snape的脸颊。

“不然 _怎样_ ？”Snape低吼挑衅，“你会干什么，Lupin？告发我？你对他也照样渴望。你其实根本就对他们两个都想要。”

“你已经语无伦次了。”Lupin转身走向门口。

“你是说，你没见过他俩在一起？他们自以为没人看到的时候，夜半三更的走廊上？或者以为很隐蔽，就躲在Quidditch看台下面的草地上？”

Lupin硬生生收住脚步。

“用用脑子吧Lupin，”轻柔冰凉天鹅绒般丝滑的声音沉静为喉间的微叹。“好好想想Draco。你根本不能将他据为己有，但是你完全可以观摩Potter对他做什么。”

Lupin沉吟，“他们——不。绝不可能。”男人转身，表情因为迟疑而有些扭曲。“他们简直势不两立水火不容。”

Snape瞬间扑过来，把Lupin用力按到门上，一只手抵住男人的胸口，另一手向下探入他腿间。“我们也是。”魔药教授呢喃细语，灼热的呼吸撩拨着Lupin的耳廓。

“放开我，”Lupin吼道，横臂压向Snape喉管，“你他妈的别碰我，你——哦，上帝啊，不，操，快停下——”

Snape不老实地扭动手掌，五指隔着长裤攥住Lupin脆弱的囊袋，用力挤压他的阴茎。褐发巫师的性器早就因为先前目睹过Draco的情景而高高昂起，此时只不过更坚硬了几分。Snape探身，双唇拂过Lupin的脸颊和下巴，贪婪汲取对方的味道，软软呻吟叹息。“承认你想要他吧，Lupin，”他贴着肌肤吹气，“告诉我你想着他还有Potter。”

Lupin气息不稳，抬高手臂，手指纠缠于爱人的黑发之间，同时别开脸，“操你妈的。”

“告诉我，”Snape坚持不懈，手下加重压迫，“没准儿我还能给你看点儿好东西呐。”

Lupin眨眨眼睛，面色潮红，胸膛剧烈起伏。他好像在审情度势，头脑中两个想法激战不休，一边是自己应该攒足力气把Snape丢出办公室，另一边则是听听看Snape究竟葫芦里卖的什么药。“都是啥？”最终他悄悄问。

Snape窃笑，放开手再次去拿魔杖。“我曾经看到过他们鬼混，”他低声喃喃道，“我看到在地牢Draco那诱人的小嘴包裹住Potter的家伙。我还看见他在Potter手里射得到处都是，衬衫敞开，脖子上全是淤痕。”

Lupin闭上眼睛，想象着那幅画面，几乎气喘如牛，Snape又贴上来，举起魔杖。

“我看到过Draco屁股里埋着Potter的家伙，被钉在门上用力操，”他故意耳语，“我看到过Potter射在他里面，尽情玷污你梦寐以求的小雏儿，Lupin，而且我还见过Draco任其予取予求的时候，脸上的那副表情。”停顿一拍，“老实告诉我，你当真以为 _你的_ 阴茎能让他看上去那么淫荡，那么满足么？”

“别说了。”Lupin悲苦地哀嚎，脑袋向后重重砸在墙上，同时胯下的欲望紧贴Snape的大腿，悸动不已。

“你当真以为，在他能够拥有Potter的时候，他还会选择又老又丑饥寒交迫的 _狼人_ ？年纪正当，天生一对，还那么渴望取悦他的情人，他会放着不要？”Snape的声音中流露出些许的苦涩，Lupin瞪大眼睛。

“所以你也觉得，Harry这辈子都不可能选择 _你_ ，他那令人作呕，为老不尊的魔药学教授？”男人突然抬头，捉住Snape的目光，“就让他们自生自灭吧，Snape。你不该偷看的，那毕竟是隐私。”

黑发巫师爆出一阵狂笑，大腿更用力蹭了蹭Lupin的阴茎。“ _隐私_ ？就在学校的走廊里？省省吧，Lupin。你现在觉得自己是道德楷模了？”男人的表情扭曲成冷酷的愤怒，“我看过你脑子里的念头了，”他低声耳语，“你得不到他，不过你会偷看他，不是么？”

“不是。”Lupin摇头，推开Snape，抹一把脸。

“ _偷看他_ 。”Snape眼中的怒火烈烈燃烧，复又举起魔杖扑向Lupin。魔药教授低声念了个咒语，让自己记忆中某个特定的场景悄悄滑入Lupin的意识，黑眸锁住对方，两人的身子也紧紧贴在一起，死死抵住办公室的木门。

在Snape的控制下，Lupin发现自己根本不能挪开目光，他俩都疾疾向前，五彩斑斓交错流转的光影被甩在后面，直到他们察觉已然置身于地牢走廊的拐角，阴冷潮湿，拼命压抑着愧疚和欲望。

_就在那儿，快看。就在那边。_

他们站在稍稍远一点儿的地方，也就是当初Snape的藏身之处，为眼前所见倒抽一口气，深沉而令人打颤的电流游遍周身。那是Harry和Draco，躲在雕像后面，靠着石墙，四唇交叠同时纠缠不休。

“放开我，Potter，”Draco冷笑，一把扯过Harry的衬衫又重重推开。“别——他妈的——碰我。”

“告诉我你和他都干了些什么，”Harry低吼，蹿上来，令Draco呼吸不稳，双颊染上绯色，唇瓣微张。“从没有人被罚那么多的留堂，就连我都没有过。你是不是在勒索他？”男孩卡住Draco的脖子，手指几乎嵌进肉里。“魔法部早就知道他是狼人了，你根本不可能再让他被解雇。”

“操你妈的滚蛋，Potter，”Draco破口而出，突然眼中闪过一道灵光，甚至不再挣扎。“不管怎么说，关你鸟事？你整天忙着往你所有的药剂里倒盐，是不是？”

Harry怒目而视，死死抿着嘴唇。

“ _又一个_ 留堂，Snape教授？”Draco嘲笑道，“但是那太 _不公平_ 了！”

“操你妈闭上鸟嘴，”Harry扭着Draco重新把男孩按在墙上，这一回令他双臂反剪，脸颊也几乎被石壁撞伤。栖身用胸膛紧贴Draco的后背，Harry凑在金发男孩耳边继续逼迫。“老实交代你究竟打的什么鬼主意，否则这次我可不会那么温柔了。”

“和上次一样？”Draco拼命转过头哂笑，“哦，拜托，Potter，对我 _温柔_ 点儿吧，”他故意唱道，沉下声音，“你一定要操我才能挣回分数么？”啐了一口，“很好。那么来 _上_ 我吧。要是你愿意的话，这次随你喜欢。”

“你他妈的就永远不能闭上嘴么？”Harry咆哮，胡乱解开腰带。

“你他妈的就永远不能操一个真心喜欢你的人么？”Draco毫不示弱，不过下一瞬间，强悍的回击就在冰凉的空气中消于无形，取而代之的是男孩抬起胳膊垫在额前，随着Harry粗鲁剥下他的长裤，侵入他腿间，发出缓缓的叹息。“操你妈的，Potter。”Draco愤恨不已，喃喃诅咒，嘴唇翕张。

“告诉我你究竟在对Lupin打什么主意。”Harry手指紧扣Draco的屁股，鼻尖蹭着男孩的后颈。

“没门。”

Harry手向下滑，一把攥住Draco脆弱的囊袋，狠狠揉搓。

“操你妈的混蛋！上帝啊，停下，只是——”

“快点儿说！”

“好吧！操。他只不过——”Draco在Harry翘起屁股变换角度的时候抽一口气，现在Potter的阴茎就抵在他的入口。“他想要我，行了吧？他把我留堂，就是为了攒点儿材料给自己打手枪或者什么的。让我抄写的时候解开领带，松开领口。哦 _上帝_ ……”Harry研磨下半身的动作令他闭上眼睛。

“你还有你那愚蠢的Malfoy自恋狂，”Harry断喝，“操他妈的他究竟想要你干什么？”

“他想要我给他吹箫，”Draco嘟囔，依旧紧闭双眸。“你难道想象不出来么，Potter？我，跪在地上，就是为了取悦那该死的Gryffindor院长，让肮脏的狼人射在我嘴里。上帝啊，拿开你该死的爪子。”

Harry手指骚过Draco鼓胀的双球，来到他的阴茎，紧紧攥住，与此同时贵族男孩也更加分开双腿。“你才不会这么想。”他轻喘。

“不会？打赌他绝对知道些什么。打赌他平时肯定要每天给人家吹箫，只是为了挣顿饭吃。他他妈的太棒了简直不可思议，Potter。比你强多了，从任何方面来讲。”

“上帝，闭嘴。”Harry呻吟，五指毫不留情掐住Draco的下身，而他自己的阴茎顶在男孩的入口已经跃跃欲试。

转回Snape的办公室，Lupin一把薅住男人的前襟，将肿胀勃起的阴茎塞进魔药教授手中，甚至眼神涣散顾不得其他，就好像那器官有了自己的意志一般。褐发巫师因为Draco说出的每一个字而呻吟低吼。

“现在看到了？”Snape贴着他的耳朵。“你要做的只不过是好好提出来，然后那男孩就会为你跪倒在地。”

“上帝啊，”Lupin难耐地扯着Snape的长裤，“上帝，操，只是，闭嘴还有——再给我看看别的。”

他们继续偷窥，汗珠从Harry额角滴落，Draco的脸颊染上情欲的嫣红，两个孩子正靠在地牢的墙壁上干得热火朝天。

“告诉我你不会眼睛都不眨就为Snape弯腰撅起屁股，”Draco压低嗓音喝斥，气息粗犷，迎合Harry在体内的横冲直闯。“告诉我你没有梦想着要食死徒（Death Eater）的阴茎插在你屁股里，Snape的声音让你知道你根本一无是处。告诉我你没有渴望黑魔王（Dark Lord）最信任的仆人把你压在墙上狠狠操直到你几乎不能——”

“闭嘴！”Harry怒吼，用力刺入Draco，脑袋落在男孩肩头。随着极度压抑的呻吟，巨大的快感将他淹没，下一瞬间他凶猛地高潮了，温暖的液体缓缓溢满，淌过Draco的双球，沿着大腿滑落。

“快点动动你他妈该死的手，”Draco暴躁地嘟囔，伸手覆上Harry停在他阴茎上的五指，用力揉捏。“哦，上帝，Potter，你他妈的——上帝啊，我恨死你了，我恨你恨你，你这愚蠢的混蛋，你他妈该死的——”高潮伴着诅咒喷薄而发，灼热的白色液体自他俩相扣的指缝间渗出。Draco终于不再出声，只是脱力地靠着石墙大口喘气。

喉间爆发出压抑痛苦的叹息，Lupin紧紧闭着眼睛，掐断了和Snape记忆的联系，拉过黑发男人，张开手掌一并握住两人的阴茎，“Severus，”他喘息，“上帝啊，来——”

但Snape残忍地阻止了他，食肉动物般攫住Lupin的双唇，两手捧起爱人的脸颊。修长手指穿过Lupin的发丝，拇指则轻轻蹭着他的下巴，唇舌炽热湿滑饥渴凶狠几乎要把Lupin吃干抹净。积聚在两人欲望周围的压力慢慢增加，Lupin的手用力揉搓上下撸动，早先因为回顾Harry和Draco的那些记忆而溢出的前液混合汗水，已然粘湿一片。他们大声呻吟，撕咬着对方，下身研磨碰撞，愈发狂乱，两个年轻男孩的影子不断闪现，而身体唯有做出本能的回应，感受着对方给自己的这份温暖切实的压力。

Snape狠狠在Lupin手里戳刺几下，率先达到高潮，他张着嘴，做出寂静无声的 _O_ 型，贴紧Lupin的唇，五指扯住爱人的头发，任凭快感越过巅峰。男人在Lupin继续动作的时候剧烈颤抖，现在褐发巫师手中有了更多的润滑，依旧握住两人性器，哪怕Snape的阴茎开始柔软也不曾放松。

“上帝啊。”Snape叹息着，身下的摩擦既挑逗又那么令人愉悦，他不由得一口咬住Lupin的脖颈。

“哦上帝，”这次Lupin忍不住了，“上帝，操，就是这儿，就是——”他突然浑身僵直，阴茎高高昂起，白色的液体喷溅而出，接着颓然靠住墙壁以防自己摔倒，手上的动作慢慢放缓，灼热的种子播洒在两人之间，溢出他的指缝。男人继续爱抚，一下比一下更轻柔，在汗水和精液中平复两人的情欲，直到最终完全静止不动，眼帘低垂，心脏怦怦狂跳。

Snape勉强一手撑地直起身子，另一只手去解放Lupin对自己的钳制。开口之前，他让沉默飘荡在空气中，盘桓良久。“当你想上他的时候，”最终黑发男人深吸一口气，声音低沉就贴在Lupin耳边，“如果那太强烈，令你不敢去上课，让你害怕看到他而失控，你绝不能碰那孩子，同样不能碰你自己。到时候，你来找 _我_ ，明白么？”

Lupin颤抖着喘息，闭着眼，轻轻点头。

“我在这所学校待了太久太久，”Snape继续，抬手扶额，瞥了Lupin一眼，“早已见过 _太多_ 秘密了。”

Lupin舔舔嘴唇，睁开眼睛，再次点头。“你不能碰那孩子，”他柔声道，警告Snape的同时，也是警醒自己。“答应我，那样我就会再过来。”

Snape挑起下巴，眼睛始终紧紧锁住Lupin。“现在，从我办公室滚出去，”他静静发号施令，嘴角不自觉地上扬，“你这个恶心的老混蛋。”

-fin-


End file.
